percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Nymph: Prologue
L'ena's '''P'OV As I crept towards the last steps of stairs, I opened the wooden door. It squeaked as I opened it wide open. Behind the door was a big room, which I believe was a bedroom. I walked forward and the door behind me slammed shut and I flinched. I didn't run back to the door and try to open the jammed door because I knew what was coming for me. I came here for a reason. I walked a little bit more until I found a girl about the age of 16 sitting infront of her loom, humming. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She did not show any fear and asked, "What is it you seek?" "I seek for thy prophecy, m'lady," I answered. "A prophecy must only be given when tim ein ripe. Come back until thee is ready." I refused to go without what I came for. "No," I replied, "I shant go until thy has given a prophecy!" "It does not work as what thee wishes, young seeker," she said gently. I got angry. She was too gentle but was too hard to push. I knew I'd never win the battle against her, so I left. Just as I turned my back on her, her hand grabbed my arm. Her hand was ''really ''cold. I looked at her and her eyes were misty green and glowing brightly. Her mouth was smoking out green mist. "'A night's creature of times passed''," she said in an echo-ey misty sort of voice, "''shall save its kind from outcast. ''The Fire Child need found and all shall be clear." "Fire child? What?" I asked. "''Before the enemy shall raise the fear. Light and night," she continued, "all are at stake. To save Olympus or leave it to quake." After she spoke, the glow in her eyes faded and I noticed that she had beautiful amber eyes. The green mist faded away and I had a clear view of her features. She had fair skin and rosy cheeks. Her hair was dark brown mixed with golden streaks. Her face was spotless and not a single sight of freckless. As I observed these features, I was frozen and I couldn't move a muscle. My mind was distracted and a lot were in my head. She smiled at me like nothing happened but her smile faded when she saw the look in my eyes. "What is it, young seeker? You look terrified," she told me. Her voice echoed inside my head. I felt pain rushing through me and my vision went black and white. "What's happening to me?!" I yelled. I looked at my hands and they were as pale as a dead person. My clothes changed into a pitch black long flowy dress. I stepped backwards and tripped into something. I bumped into a mirror and I looked at myself. I looked totally different. I had black makeup, long floating black hair and really pale skin. I was terrified. I looked at the girl and she was just smiling at me. "What did you do to me?!: I demanded to know. She ignored me. "Tell me!" I tried grabbing her arms but my hands slipped pass through her. "What the-" Suddenly, I felt something pulling me away. My body started fading and I was pulled out of the room. The scene changed and I was falling into an endless pit of nothing but darkness. My eyes opened and I gasped for air. I looked around and I was in my temporary house:a bedroom in an abandoned mansion. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked the same as I was in the dream: pale skin, black hair, makeup and clothes. "It was only a dream, Lena," I lied to myself, "It was not real." I knew it was real. It happened. Everyday of my miserable life I dream from where I came from, but they were only glimpses. The Fire Child, I heard a voice in my head, find the Fire Child...... Whoever this "Fire Child" is, he must be near. I ''will ''find him and he will need my help. "I need the Fire Child." Category:123Lou321 Category:The Night Series Category:Lena Nightling Category:Chapter Page